Belajar dari Hujan
by Lvwirian
Summary: Tsukishima sedang depresi karena kematian Ginjou yang begitu tidak terduga, namun hujan dapat mengubah hatinya menjadi ceria. Mind to read and review?


**Disclaimer: Bleach adalah milik Tite Kubo saja.**

Ini adalah fanfiksi pertamaku, jadi kalo agak aneh, harap maklum. Mohon maaf bila crita ini tralu pendek ato berkesan monolog. Silahkan baca dan review agar saya dapat membuat fiksi2 yg lbh bagus di waktu yang mendatang.

**Belajar dari Hujan**

Satu minggu telah berlalu setelah kematian Ginjou. Meski telah menumpang tinggal di rumah Moe Shishigawara, Tsukishima tetap merasa kesepian. Pikirannya hanya terisi dengan masa lalunya yang dilewati bersama Ginjou. Bahkan, ia sering menangisi dan meratapi kematian Ginjou yang begitu cepat dan tidak terduga bila tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah. Semua foto Ginjou ia bingkai satu per satu dan dipajang di atas sebuah laci yang terletak di bawah jendela kamarnya.

Suatu hari, Tsukishima sedang kembali bergalau di kamarnya. Ia berbaring di atas kasurnya dan mengkhayal bahwa Ginjou masih hidup dan sedang berada bersamanya. Tanpa disadarinya, ia mengangkat tanganya untuk memapah pundak Ginjou. Sayangnya, tangannya tidak dapat meraihnya dan khayalannya langsung lenyap. Tsukishima membuang napas panjang dan membalikan badannya. Kenapa oh kenapa, Ginjou, haruslah kau mati sebelum saya? Kenapa kau mati dan meninggalkanku sebelum saya siap, pikir dia.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarnya. "Siapa di situ?" ujar Tsukishima dengan suara yang putus asa sambil menghela napas. "Ini aku Moe, Tsukishima-sama," jawab orang yang mengetuk pintunya. "Pergilah. Tolong jangan ganggu aku sekarang," ucap Tsukishima. Moe membalas, "Tapi, makan malammu telah tersedia di meja makan dan kalau dibiarkan akan menjadi-" Tsukishima memotong perkataan Moe dan berteriak, "PERGI SANA! BERAPA KALI SAYA HARUS BILANG AGAR KAU TIDAK MENGGANGGU SAYA?" "Kalau begitu, saya makan duluan. Selamat makan, Tsukishima-sama," ujar Moe dengan terpaksa.

Tsukishima segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju laci yang berada di bawah jendela. Memang perutnya telah berteriak untuk meminta makanan, namun Tsukishima berusaha menahan kelaparannya. Aku tidak lapar, aku tidak lapar, ucap dia dalam hatinya. Ia memandang semua foto-foto yang berada di atas laci itu. Ia mengangkat bingkai yang berisi foto ia dan Ginjou saat ia pertama kali mencapai batas maksimum dari kekuatan _fullbring_ yang ia miliki sekarang. Ia menganalisa setiap detil dari foto itu dan menghela napas. Dengan berat hati, ia meletakannya dengan pelan.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Hujan yang deras membuat halaman yang indah susah dilihat dari jendela kamarnya. Hujan, kapan akan kau berhenti? Engkau benar-benar membuatku kembali mengingat masa-masa bahagiaku bersama Ginjou dan membuatku kembali sakit hati, ucap dia.

Tanpa sengaja, Tsukishima memperhatikan setetes air hujan yang berada di permukaan luar jendelanya. Air tersebut mengalir turun perlahan-lahan dengan beberapa perhentian. Setelah beberapa saat, air tersebut bertemu dengan sebuah tetes air dan bergabung bersamanya. Tetesan baru itu melanjutkan perjalanannya dan akhirnya mencapai dasar jendela dan menghilang dari pengamatannya.

Pada saat itu juga, Tsukishima menyadari suatu hal. Hidupku itu seperti tetesan air itu. Awal-awal, aku memulai hidupku sendiri dan terus menjalaninya meskipun kadang-kadang aku terhambat di beberapa bagian. Seperti air yang tetap terus mengalir turun, begitu juga hidupku yang terus berjalan tanpa putus asa. Tetesan air yang lain melambangkan hidup Ginjou. Suatu saat, kami bertemu dan memulai hidup bersama, menjalani hidup yang baru bersama-sama. Pada suatu ketika, hubungan kita akan berakhir dengan sebuah cara dan dalam masalah ini, cara itu adalah kematianmu. Dari jalur yang telah dilewati kedua tetes-tetes air tersebut, sedikit air akan tersisa dan itu adalah pilihan kita untuk menghapusnya atau tidak. Karena bekas tersebut ada di jendela bagian luar, tidak ada yang bisa menghapusnya sekarang. Terima kasih Ichigo atas bantuanmu sehingga _Soul Society_ tidak jadi memusnahkan nama Ginjou dari peradaban dunia ini. Aku masih hidup dan harus tetap hidup. Aku tidak boleh menyerah dengan alasan apapun, ucap dia dalam hati.

Seulas senyum muncul di mukanya dan ia berjalan ke luar kamarnya. Tujuan ia hanya satu: ruang makan. Begitu ia duduk di meja makan, Moe langsung berkata, "Tsukishima-sama, bukankah engkau tidak mau makan?" Tsukishima menjawab, "Tidak Moe, saya mau makan. Perutku sudah menjerit untuk meminta makanan. Dan berkat hujan ini, saya menyadari bahwa perutku lebih penting dari pada meratapi kematian Ginjou." Moe tersenyum dan berkata, "Itulah Tsukishima-sama yang kukenal."

Dalam hatinya, Tsukishima berkata, "Terima kasih, hujan, atas bantuanmu untuk menyadarkanku betapa pentingnya hidup ini."

Sekian ceritaku. Terima kasih telah membacanya. Maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam tata bahasa. Tolong review ya.


End file.
